It's not the liquor
by AloneTogether
Summary: kakashi goes to a bar to meet his old colluege and drinks for some 'dutch courage' Kakairu. Sasunaru. Yaoi au one-shot.


Disclaimer: not mine.

Warning: yaoi little ooc-ness

A/N: never thought i'd do a kakairu story (however shit this is) but i couldn't help myself.

* * *

It's not the liquor.

Kakashi stared down into his half full glass of vodka, an unlit cigarette pursed between his lips. He moved the glass in circles watching with bored interest as the liquid inside splashed from side to side the half melted ice cubes rocking against each other.

Any other night and he'd be nose deep into the second addition to his favourite novel. But any other he wouldn't have been this tense, it was strange someone as calm and together as he was getting tense over a drink with an old friend. An old friend he hadn't seen in over ten years but a friend none-the-less. He'd even brought back-up to keep his mind off of his nerves but they had soon left when one of the two had gotten extremely drunk and had begun parading on top of the bar, his lover Sasuke shouting obscenities at him before finally snapping and literally dragging the blonde boy out of the bar.

At least he'd gotten a laugh even if they hadn't calmed his nerves.

If he wasn't too lazy Kakashi would have felt sorry for Naruto, the blonde had to put up with the Uchiha's broody attitude and insatiable libido. Naruto and Sasuke were his students, or had been his students once upon a time, but now with both males being in their mid twenties and being teachers themselves he no longer considered them his pupils, only friends. If that was what you could call them.

It was over an hour ago that the two had indignantly left and Kakashi couldn't fight down the pit of loneliness that started to fill his chest. He gulped down the rest of his drink and ushered the bartender to refill his glass. Loneliness not only because he was sitting at an almost empty bar by himself almost drowning his nerves in whisky and vodka but because seeing the two males interact with each if only to bicker he couldn't help but want that. Want the love the two shared with each other, through thick and thin, stupid and broody.

But that was probably the vodka talking.

He looked at his cell phone for what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd arrived. He was late, he was never late. It was normally the grey haired male who was late, making up absurd excuses but not him, he'd never be late.

Kakashi scoffed, all the times he'd scolded him for being late and lecturing him to set an example and now the tables had turned.

He took the glass of the bartender as she handed it to him, the girl was pretty. She had deep brown hair that reminded him of the person he was waiting for but their eyes were different, the girl had deep rich blue while he had calm brown eyes matching his hair.

"You waiting for someone?" she asked, truly curious. She couldn't understand why a man who looked like him would be alone. When she'd seen him with the other two males she'd figured they were drinking to commemorate something but then the two males had left yet he remained.

"Yeah" he replied, in his usual bored tone finally lighting up the cigarette that had been between his lips for the last 10 minutes, "an old friend" he continued distantly, like he wasn't actually talking to her but more to himself.

"She's gotta be something!" she winked, "if your waiting this long for her"

"Actually it's a he" he stated in a half amused tone.

"Oh! Sorry" she laughed sheepishly, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she blushed. He watched her, a small smirk tugging at his lips, his friend used to do that but instead of when he was embarrassed he'd scratch the bridge of his nose when he lied.

"He's an old colleague of mine, we studied together. Got our teaching diplomas on the same day" he explained that distant look still in his oddly coloured eyes.

She would have asked why he had one brown eye and one red, but didn't want to pry and she still had his blonde friends mess to clear up before her shift ended. She looked over the man once more, seeing he was no longer talking to her but staring into his glass again, taking that as her queue to leave she did.

Kakashi removed his cigarette from his mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke before he downed his recent drink. He was beginning to fell his head grow dizzy and felt a little nauseous from all the alcohol he'd consumed throughout the night. But made no move to leave, he knew he'd be here soon, he had to be. And even if he wasn't going to show up, Kakashi would wait until he passed out or they chucked him out which ever came first.

He sighed looking at his cell again to check for messages; he had one off of Naruto and opened it hoping it would brighten his mood slightly.

'_Kakashi, the teme is wrapping(1) meeeeeeeeee'_

Kakashi giggled his eyes curving into little 'u' shapes. He made sure he kept the message so he could tease the younger male on Monday.

Once again he feel into silence, he didn't know what was wrong with him it wasn't the drink, he'd been almost Sasuke-like with a sense of humour since he'd received the message about meeting up at the beginning of the week. He hadn't read his porn book or what he called 'descriptive relationship literature' as much, everyone when they'd noticed this had asked him if he was alright, even the stoic raven had asked and stayed to get a straight answer.

* * *

"You can't fool me Hatake" Sasuke stated glaring at the older male who had just decided he wasn't going to be lazy and grade some of his students essays, "I'm not like the other idiots here" he growled, obviously getting irritated with being ignored.

"Now, now Sasuke what makes you think I'm ill"

"I never said 'ill' Hatake. Something's up, everyone knows something bothering you they just don't know _what_" he folded his arms walking over to his ex-sensei desk, "you haven't been reading your filthy orange book, nor have you tried to grope any of the new interns and now you decide to have an interest in your students work. Something's wrong with you" he growled, gaining the attention of the male he'd been speaking to.

Kakashi sighed, placing his pen down on top of his desk. He knew that Sasuke wasn't going to relent, he knew he meant business. He knew that if Sasuke ever muttered more then a monosyllable or 'hn' that Kakashi had grown accustomed to hearing over the years of knowing the male, even an idiot like Naruto would know just how serious he was.

"I have a _reunion _with an old colluege of mine"

"And that bothers you?" Sasuke interrogated, grabbing one of the empty chairs and placing it down in front of his old sensei.

Kakashi now knew what Naruto had meant when he had said no one could keep a secret from the Uchiha; having someone as cold and stern look you straight in the eye would break any man.

He mentally apologized to the blonde. About a year ago they had all set up and planned a surprise party for Sasuke's 26th but unfortunately they had made Naruto responsible for getting and keeping Sasuke out of the house, which in turn had resorted to the blonde blurting out the whole story and a couple of other secrets he'd been keeping as soon as Sasuke had muttered the words 'why are we here?'

"Listen if it bothers you cancel it" Sasuke stated rubbing his thumb and forefinger against his temples, this was what he got for being friends with morons. "But that's only _if _it bothers you" he stated walking across the room towards the door.

"And if it doesn't. Go"

* * *

It was so strange to the grey haired male how quickly roles were reversed that he couldn't help a small chuckle escape his throat from the mere memory. It was only what? 6 years ago that he was giving Sasuke advice on winning Naruto, at the same time giving Naruto advice on different sex positions.

Which reminded him, he still hadn't got a thank you of Sasuke for supplying his lover with such valuable information.

He idly scratched his unmasked face while taking another long drag from his cigarette. He let his mind wander, thinking what he would say when he saw he no longer wore a mask to hide the bottom half of his face. He'd always said it made him look mysterious, an enigma of sorts but then he'd always been an enigma to the grey haired male to.

In a special way.

His college had always spoken of love and what it felt like to have that emotion flutter through you, he'd always say love would fill you when found and reciprocated.

_/ /"We are born hollow beings, filled only when our parents hold us, look upon us with loving eyes and arms held wide, saying 'I'm proud of you'. Can you imagine such a feeling as to be loved unconditionally Kakashi?"/ /_

Kakashi didn't know, he only knew the hurt love gave to those left in the dark, those who suffered from unreciprocated love. He knew what the brunette failed to recognise, failed to tell in his stories of love and emotions.

_/ /"I hurts here Kakashi-sensei, when he looks at me with sad eyes"/ /_

Kakashi scoffed, imaging the bright grin on the males face as he recited what love felt like and what a lover would do for his loved one. He had always been hopelessly romantic…out of touch with the world…even. But that was one of his great qualities.

_/ /"the dobe is a dobe, he's everything I__ hate in a person. Loud, obnoxious and idiot beyond words. But everything I hate I love. No ones like him, no one could replace him. Loves a fucked up game"/ /_

"Kakashi?" a familiar if deeper voice broke the male out of his musings he turned in his seat and stared for a moment at the male in front of him.

He really hadn't changed, years had made him older and he was slightly taller then he remembered but so was he. But he was unmistakably the same man, the same kid he'd fallen for all those years ago. Same old Iruka.

"Iruka!" he chimed, his mood from earlier gone. He grinned at the male and ushered him to sit next to him, simultaneously ordering another round of drinks.

"You look very sexy tonight" he announced adding a wolf like whistle for affect.

"Don't say such nonsense, Kakashi-senpai" Iruka scolded half heartedly, seating himself next to the male.

"Kakashi! It's been a long time since we've been at college"

"Here you are" the bartender placed to glasses in front of the males, taking away Kakashi's empty one before walking towards the other end of the bar.

"Are you drunk?" Iruka asked, eyeing the male up and down Kakashi blinked in confusion. He didn't feel drunk, just a little sentimental…

"Not at all!" he smiled. Iruka blushed only just noticing the other male no longer had his mask on…

He couldn't help but think, he looked quite handsome without the thing.

"You're not wearing your mask any more Kakashi!"

"Cute…"

"What?!" Iruka eyes went wide, a little taken aback at the compliment.

"I said your cute…when you say my name" if possible the brunette's blush deepened into an even darker shade of red.

Kakashi turned away from the other, once again staring down into his glass of what he presumed was whisky. He stared at his dishevelled reflection for a while before downing the glass in two gulps. He wasn't usually a heavy drinker, he left that to his students but he needed some 'Dutch courage'.

Not that he was a shy man, reading porn books in publics eye and in front of his seniors wasn't exactly what he called 'shy' it was just hard to tell Iruka what he'd been wanting to for ten years. But could never find the correct words.

For an English teacher he was never good with his words.

"How are you?" he started, losing all amusement from his voice. He sounded almost monotonous.

"f-fine" the other male stuttered.

Kakashi looked to the side, eyeing the male up and down while he was busy blushing and looking into his untouched glass of whisky.

As he stared at the male he could feel the logical part (what logic was still left in there) of his mind fly out the window. His hand travelled across the bar placing it on top of Iruka's, to test his ground. The male flinched and turned to him, his mouth agape but didn't pull away. Kakashi's drunk mind was in control of his actions now, not that he didn't want to do what his mind had declared was rational.

His hand moved from the others hand, to his thigh just above his knee and then glided higher.

"k-k-kakashi!" Iruka protests fell on deaf ears.

Kakashi grabbed the others hand pulling him forward to met him. Iruka looked at the mal in the eyes for a brief second, wondering just how many drinks he'd had. His breathe smelt of the stuff and a light pink tinted his cheeks. Discouraged he tried to pull away from Kakashi, but the male held him in place.

"Kakashi stop"

"No" he said sternly.

"kaka-"

"I love you" he all but slurred out.

"w-what?!" Iruka was starting to get hysterical now he pulled away from the grey haired male this time managing to free himself from his grasp. "Don't play around Kakashi!" he scolded like a mother would scold her child when it did something bad "whatever joke you're playing I suggest you end it now!"

Kakashi stared at the male, his stern face not faltering once nor did his eye contact. He watched as Iruka's eyes swelled up with tears, the deep brown of his iris becoming more pronounced in the light that reflected off of the tears.

He remembered that look, that total sadness and guilt that welded up in his eyes. It was unmistakable. He'd seen that same look when Kakashi had found out about his parents, how they died. It was a look of emptiness, and sorrow. Kakashi swore he'd never let that look cross the younger males face again.

"I love you"

"Stop!" he cried

"I do" he pleaded, grabbing the male's hand.

"You're drunk!"

"It's not the drink, it's you. I can't keep pretending anymore" he stated, standing to met the other, "I can't keep this up"

_/ /"T__ake the risk…what have you got to loose?"/ /_

Iruka trembled, his lips heavy with the feel of the others against them. His breath hitched as his eyes fluttered closed and opened his mouth to the feel of the others tongue.

Kakashi pulled away slowly, his eyes half mast, whether it was because of the kiss of the drink he didn't know. He smirked, when he noted Iruka was out of breath and that was just from one kiss. He pulled the other males closer so their bodies were now flush against one another, one hand glided down the others back cupping his ass while the other still held Iruka's wrist.

"Does this mean you feel the same way?" he chuckled, Iruka hit the back of his head.

"I take that as a yes!" he smiled giving the tanned male a chaste kiss before moving toward his neck, lightly nipping and sucking at the males flesh.

"k-kakashi not h-here!" Iruka protested, Kakashi tore himself away from the others delectable flesh and stared blinking before he grabbed Iruka slinging him over his shoulder.

"We'll go to my apartment" he smiled, perverted thoughts rushing through his mind of what they could when they got there.

……..

Kakashi pushed the other male into the door of his apartment, attacking his lips without mercy. He would have taken Iruka on the way home if it weren't for all the drunken students roaming idly around the streets.

…damn kids.

After a few strings of curse words and fondling with his keys (while simultaneously embedding Iruka's taste into his head) he finally got the door open, stumbling backwards when there was no longer something to hold them up. As they got into the apartment strange mewling sounds emitted from the living room causing both males to stop their ministrations (and groping). Both blinked, looking at each other perplexed.

"sas! Ah! – Sasuke I'm a…I'm"

Both males eyes bulged, Kakashi quickly grasped the brunette's hand guiding him out of the apartment making sure to shut the door.

"Was that Naruto?" Iruka asked, his eyes still a little wide from shock.

"…" Kakashi didn't reply

"You pervert! You corrupted him!" he yelled hitting the male over the head.

Kakashi smirked as the male continue his rant about perverted teacher's shouldn't be able to teach young kids and why the boys were in his apartment in the first place! His hands slipped underneath the male's shirt while the other cupped his ass.

He knew the best way to shut his new lover up.

…And he could always blame it on the drink.

Though he found he was more intoxicated with the taste of Iruka then he had ever been with the alcohol.

* * *

(1) Drunken Naruto speak for, raping.

a/n this is pretty random sorry - -' the italics are flashback speach, first one was Iruka, then Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Just in case ;)


End file.
